


stay with me, stay

by charleia



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleia/pseuds/charleia
Summary: very short drabble of mildred and gwendolyn
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 10
Kudos: 258





	stay with me, stay

**Author's Note:**

> it aint easy startin this tag up but someone oughta do it

With a gasp, Mildred awoke. 

Panic tore through her entire body. It was as though a snake had twisted itself around her throat, cutting off her oxygen. She doubled over, breathing erratically, hands clasped over her ears and shuddering profusely. 

Two gentle arms wrapped around her, “Hey…” a voice whispered, “Hey— Mildred, darling, it’s okay… It was just a dream.” 

Somewhere, far away, Mildred could hear Gwendolyn’s voice whispering to her oh so sweetly, and she latched onto it, using it as an anchor to ground her. “Gwen—” Mildred muttered softly, “I— there was— I just… What’s happening?” 

“You’re safe,” Gwendolyn replied, “I’ve got you. It was just a nightmare.” Gently, she rocked Mildred, kissing her cheek as she touched her head to hers. “Try to steady your breathing. It’s okay my darling.” 

A delicate hand reached up to brush Mildred’s tears away and she grasped it, thumb running circles on its palm. She shut her eyes and shook her head. “I’m sorry to have woken you up,” said Mildred, “You can go back to sleep if you wish.”

“Nonsense.” Gwendolyn’s hand slipped down, resting against her chest, right over her heart which drummed wildly beneath her fingers. “Oh, darling… It was a bad one wasn’t it?”

Mildred nodded, sniffling as she rested her head onto Gwendolyn’s shoulder, face hidden in the crook of her neck. “Awful.” She wrapped her arms around Gwendolyn’s neck and sighed deeply. 

“What can I do to make it better?”

“Just hold me for a little while.”

Gwendolyn smiled sweetly as she lay down, gently tugging Mildred along with her. She folded the floral embroidered duvet back over them, tucking Mildred in. 

Looking up, Mildred caught Gwendolyn’s eyes, bright seafoam blue and filled with so much love and reverence. “I love you,” she murmured, fingers touching Gwendolyn’s lips. “I dreamed that I lost you. I wish I will never have to endure that again.”

“You won’t. I’m right here with you. I’m not leaving. It’s just us now, alone in the universe.”

Mildred smiled fondly, nose brushing against Gwendolyn’s before kissing her and pulling her close. Over and over, she kissed her. Desperately and passionately, driven by the fear of her dream coming true one day. She was never going to let that happen. Groaning softly into the kiss, Mildred rolled onto her back, pulling Gwendolyn along with her. “I need you right now,” she whispered hoarsely. “I love you so much, I need you.”

Gwendolyn breathed out, realising the source of her demand, now. She dipped down, nose running along the edge of Mildred’s jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses down her neck and to her chest. 

“Up here,” Mildred said, tugging Gwendolyn up to kiss her again. She moaned softly, one hand pressing to Gwendolyn’s chest, fingers curling around her breast in a gentle caress. The other hand slipped down, into the waistband of Gwendolyn’s pyjama pants and underwear. Slowly, she let her hand settle between her legs. 

Gasping at the touch, Gwendolyn spread her legs a little further. Her hips bucked down. Desperate for some friction. 

Mildred was in no mood to deny her of anything at that point, not when the fear of losing her loved one still pulled her body taut with anxiety and grief. And so, never once breaking the kiss, she dragged her fingers through her folds, teasing playfully before slipping a finger inside.

Gwendolyn moaned, knees growing weak beneath her maddening touch. Her hips moved along, riding against Mildred’s hand, a wordless plea for  _ more _ .

And, more than willingly, Mildred gives her just that, fingers thrusting at a fast, rhythmic pace until finally, Gwendolyn cries out her release. “Jesus,” she murmured, slumping down, laying down beside Mildred. “I love you so,”

“I love you,” Mildred replied softly, fingers combing through golden locks. Her hands slipped beneath Gwendolyn’s shirt, fingers gently grazing her stomach. Scooting closer, she pressed her body closely to Gwendolyn’s and resting her head to her shoulder. “Don’t ever leave me.”


End file.
